


Antici -

by fenellaevangela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, virginity/celibacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles admits to Derek that he's still a virgin and Derek is more than okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antici -

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the virginity/celibacy square on my kink_bingo card ([card here](http://fenellaevangela.dreamwidth.org/179154.html)). 
> 
> FYI, Stiles is still in high school in this fic, but is specifically described as 18 years old.

“Are you a virgin, Stiles?”

“Now, _hey_. I may be firmly of the belief that there is nothing wrong with being a virgin, especially in high school when you're still young and there is plenty of time for that sort of thing, okay, but that question is _a bit presumptuous_. What, do I look like a virgin? Do you _assume_ I couldn't 've gotten laid before? I'll have you know - ”

“Is that a yes?”

Stiles let his head fall back. It hit the wall with a muted thud. “Yeah, sure. Are you happy? Can we continue with the making out now?”

“Yes,” Derek said, but he didn't actually go back to kissing Stiles. Stiles leaned in himself, totally cool with taking the initiative, but had barely grazed the other man's lips before he pulled back again.

“Hey, wait,” he said, “which question were you answering?”

Derek started to work his hands under the layers of Stiles' shirts. “Hmm?” he murmured.

“Was that a 'yes, let's take a turn back to make out central' or a 'yes, I'm really happy that you haven't popped your cherry yet'?”

“The one,” Derek told him,“where no one has gotten the chance to touch you yet.” 

Stiles squirmed as Derek's hands made contact with the bare skin of his torso. They were hot and strong and moved with intent, and the feeling made his stomach clench. “What, it's so great that I don't know what I'm doing?” 

“I could teach you,” said Derek. He gently kneaded the flesh above Stiles' hips, then hooked his thumbs under the waist of Stiles' jeans and tugged their bodies even closer together. “Just the thought of fucking you for the first time . . . slow and even, easing you into it . . .” 

Stiles gulped. “Oh. Uh.” He floundered for a moment, then: “Is this a werewolf thing?”

Derek gave a small huff of laughter. “No, Stiles.”

“Um, alright.” Stiles tightened his grip on Derek's shoulders. “So, what else would you do? For my first time?”

Derek grinned, then moved to whisper in Stiles' ear. “Everything,” he said.

Stiles' pulse jumped. Everything, god. Everything?

“I don't - ” Stiles started.

“ _Everything_ ,” Derek repeated. “Anything you can think of and more, things your virgin mind can't even begin to imagine.” His hands were still gripping the waist of Stiles' jeans, teasingly close but no longer moving. “Do you know what you like, Stiles?”

Forming sentences was suddenly impossible. 

“I, well . . . ”

“You don't,” said Derek. “Not all of it, not really. I'd find out what you like. I'd fuck you over and over until you could write a goddamn book about exactly what gets you off. Would you want that?”

Stiles scoffed. “Would I _want_ that?” He released one of Derek's shoulders and gripped the back of Derek's head instead, bringing their mouths together harder and rougher than before. “Fuck,” he exclaimed, panting as Derek moved from Stiles' mouth to his neck. “Fuck _yes_ , Derek, when can we _start_?”

Derek grunted and finally, finally moved his hands below Stiles' waist and palmed Stiles' cock through the denim of his pants. They had been practically grinding against each other already, but the close, firm grip of a hand was a step above in Stiles' opinion. He shifted to improve the angle and moaned as Derek took the opportunity to squeeze.

“Oh, yeah. Now's good,” Stiles said.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked, hot against Stiles' ear. He began moving his hand up and down the bulge in Stiles' jeans.

Was he _sure_. “Yes!”

“Hmm . . .” Derek muttered. And then he stopped.

Stiles panted for a moment, confused. Derek's body was still hot and close against him, but he wasn't _moving_ and his hands had retreated back to Stiles' hips. He wasn't even sucking on Stiles' neck anymore.

“Why'd you stop?” Stiles asked, exasperated 

Derek leaned back, far enough out of Stiles' personal space that they could look at each other clearly. He gave Stiles an appraising look. “Now that I think about it, it'd be a shame to ruin your virtue so quickly,” he said.

“ _Quickly_ ,” said Stiles. “Eighteen is not quickly, my friend. I know I said I have plenty of time to lose my v-card, and that's totally true, but I've also had a lot of time to lose it in already and if you're worried that I have some sort of sentimental attachment to it - ” Stiles stopped mid-speech. He looked at Derek, who was barely touching him now, but whose eyes were still dilated and were focussed on Stiles with more hunger than Stiles would expect after the man had brought their groping session to such an abrupt halt. Oh, thought Stiles. _Oh_.

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles asked. “All that talk and it's the _waiting_ that turns you on?”

Derek smirked. “Your first time should be special, Stiles. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?” He moved in suddenly, pulling Stiles forward for a quick and filthy kiss. It didn't last long, and before Stiles knew it the other man had pulled away and was turning to leave.

Just as Derek reached the door, Stiles called out to him. “I'm not saving myself for you forever, Hale.” 

Derek looked back over his shoulder. “Don't worry. Next time? Your ass is mine, Stilinski.”


End file.
